X-ray detectors may be devices used to measure the flux, spatial distribution, spectrum or other properties of X-rays.
X-ray detectors may be used for many applications. One important application is imaging. X-ray imaging is a radiography technique and can be used to reveal the internal structure of a non-uniformly composed and opaque object such as the human body. Another important application is elemental analysis. Elemental analysis is a process where a sample of some material is analyzed for its elemental composition.
Early X-ray detectors include photographic plates and photographic films. A photographic plate may be a glass plate with a coating of light-sensitive emulsion.
In the 1980s, photostimulable phosphor plates (PSP plates) became available. A PSP plate may contain a phosphor material with color centers in its lattice. When the PSP plate is exposed to X-ray, electrons excited by X-ray are trapped in the color centers until they are stimulated by a laser beam scanning over the plate surface. As the plate is scanned by laser, trapped excited electrons give off light, which is collected by a photomultiplier tube. The collected light is converted into a digital image.
Another kind of X-ray detectors are X-ray image intensifiers. In an X-ray image intensifier, X-ray first hits an input phosphor (e.g., cesium iodide) and is converted to visible light. The visible light then hits a photocathode (e.g., a thin metal layer containing cesium and antimony compounds) and causes emission of electrons. The number of emitted electrons is proportional to the intensity of the incident X-ray. The emitted electrons are projected, through electron optics, onto an output phosphor and cause the output phosphor to produce a visible-light image.
Scintillators operate somewhat similarly to X-ray image intensifiers in that scintillators (e.g., sodium iodide) absorb X-ray and emit visible light, which can then be detected by a suitable image sensor for visible light.
Semiconductor X-ray detectors can directly convert X-ray into electric signals and thus offer better performance than previous generations of X-ray detectors. A semiconductor X-ray detector may include a semiconductor layer that absorbs X-ray in wavelengths of interest. When an X-ray photon is absorbed in the semiconductor layer, multiple charge carriers (e.g., electrons and holes) are generated. As used herein, the term “charge carriers,” “charges” and “carriers” are used interchangeably. A semiconductor X-ray detector may have multiple pixels that can independently determine the local intensity of X-ray and X-ray photon energy. The charge carriers generated by an X-ray photon may be swept under an electric field into the pixels. If the charge carriers generated by a single X-ray photon are collected by more than one pixel (“charge sharing”), the performance of the semiconductor X-ray detector may be negatively impacted. In applications (e.g., elemental analysis) where X-ray photon energy is determined, charge sharing is especially problematic for accurate photon energy measurement, because the energy of an X-ray photon is determined by the amount of electric charges it generates.